User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Green Stats order for Equipment If you take a look at Band of Elemental Prowess, you can see that Parry is not in the correct order when compared to the in-game examine window. I've noticed this problem before, but hadn't brought it up to you before. Is this something you can fix, please? Thanks :) AndonSage 21:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :done, i changed the sorting of the skills, offence melee skills then defence melee skills :-- 22:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow! That was quick! :) Thanks! Now take a look at Band of the Underfoot Armies. Ability Modifier needs to be moved to after Ability Casting Speed, please :) AndonSage 22:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::many blue stats need to be reorderd :/ :::I made an overview of them here, i started it before SF so i need to review it at some point. :::I will watch some more items and then i will resort all bluestats at once, so i don't swap them back and forth to much :::-- 22:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) EquipmentEffect and EquipEffectDesc I just found out about using the above two templates a bit earlier today. I had been typing out the effect descriptions, and just typing in the effect for the effectlist line, but I know better now :) Anyway, I was going back to make changes to equipment that I hadn't done correctly, but it looks like you already fixed them? Do you use a bot to find those pages, or do it by hand? I'm just wondering if I still need to check all my prior pages with effects. BTW, it would be helpful if you put examples of those two templates in the comment part of the lines for the EquipInformation template. Neither of those is mentioned, currently, when you click on a blue button for a template. BTW, anything else I'm doing wrong that I don't know about? Thanks :) AndonSage 12:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed some of them when i patrol recent changes, my bot would need to learn how to fix it, but it's something i can do in the future. since the current big bot run will take some time. So will see if i can find a good way to teach it my bot how to fix and a way that i don't have to let it run over all 13k Equip articles. :Yeah, i will add a note about in the bluestats helps to it's easier to see how to use it. :-- 12:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks much :) I'll check my prior equipment additions that had effects and make sure they are correct. AndonSage 12:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) How do I add a new EquipEffectDesc? For example, I added in the item , and I wanted to add the illusion effect so I could use but have no idea how to do that. Thanks :) AndonSage 03:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done, but i made it in a more general way so it works for illusions with a similar text : :-- 10:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Good idea to make it general. Are the effect descriptions something that other users can change/add? I'd still like to know how to do that :) Some of the older ones need their text fixed (their effects aren't in the same order as what's shown in-game). AndonSage 23:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, you can mod them, it's just not quite as easy to find. If you go to the Template:EquipEffectDesc page, it looks like all that's there is a help page for how to use it. But if you press the super-secret "Edit this page" link, you'll see the full code of the template, which has all the effects. The structure isn't too complicated, but make sure you understand it before you mess with it too much, as there is no way to preview the hidden code that I've been able to find. If you want an example of just changing the layout and text of an existing effect, take a look at the history of the template. I've updated a couple of them in the last week or so to utilize the newer in-game text.--Morlane 00:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sweet, thanks. And don't worry, I've been a computer programmer since 1978 :) AndonSage 01:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to mention about 8 times the number of edits that I've got. Sorry ... chalk it up to too many years working as a programmer/trainer with non-technical users. And I'll stop now. No sense cluttering up Chill's page any more that necessary.--Morlane 02:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you would like to know more how the template works let me know =) -- 07:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nah, I'm good, thanks :) I added in the Toxic Tempest effect for Bangle of the Great Library. No problems :) The only decision I had to make was whether to make the poison damage a parameter, which is what I eventually decided to do. AndonSage 09:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm if only 1 item has that effect it's ain't worth to add it to EquipEffectDesc tbh (since no other item prolly has it) and i'm not really sure if we should add a category for every single effect feels a little to much but prolly not maybe we just need a subcategory for the uncommon ones -- 14:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Create New Article How can I get the template buttons (e.g. Quest or NPC) to show when I click on 'Create New Article', like I get when I click on a red link? The buttons aren't there for 'Create New Article' even though it says "If you are starting a new page and need a template, click on one of the template preload buttons, below." at the top. There aren't any template preload buttons. Thanks :) AndonSage 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you mean, i will see if i can find out how to add it. :Thanks for the info! :-- 17:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I managed to add the buttons, but they don't preload the templates :( -- 22:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Category for Timelines Ok, I was trying to find a better way to organize the armor for this timeline. After setting it up I realized it was not going to work. So, thanks for helping me clean it up. If you have any ideas how to organize the armour better please let me know. I am willing to learn. Regards, Abelard :The only special thing about equipment normaly is the link to the classes and uncommon EquipmentEffects, so it's hardly needed to add any additional category at all. :Oh and i sorted the icons of those armor pieces, the overview of existing uploaded icons can be found here :If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask ;) :-- 00:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I have tried a new layout with the armor, since this is a unique quest that gets all classes a set of armor. ::Let me know what you think, I have only put it in place for this quest: ::If you have a suggestion, a different idea or you think this will not be good please let me know. ::I can undo it fairly easy. ::Abelard :::Hiya :::I moved your tables to a this Template:Classrewardtable, so it's easier to add items and to have an easier time changeing the look if needed. :::An Eye on the Clue uses the template now :::What do you think about it? :::-- 19:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That looks much better, I will put that in place for the rest of the quests for the armor. ::::-- Abelard Oasis 19:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Help with a page I accidentally used the info for icons on an uploaded equipment image. So, the page 'File:Cured Arms of Barrier.png' category and type of screenshot are incorrect. Even though I can add in the correct category, I don't see any way to delete the old category, nor change the type of screenshot licensing. Can you tell me how that's done, please? Thanks :) AndonSage 08:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I made a edit of the File:Cured Arms of Barrier.png and replaced it with the template for Equipment Images :-- 11:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Help with renaming image pages I had added in a house item a topiaric ripper before I realized there was a monster with the same name. So I changed the house item to have (House Item) on the end, and added the monster in with (Monster) on the end. I then made the original A topiaric ripper page a disambig page. However, I need your help to rename the two images I had already uploaded for the House Item, since there is no option on the image page for Renaming. Can you please add '(House Item)' to the end of their page names? Thanks! AndonSage 02:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :moved both images to reflect disambig --Vraeth 09:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much :) I don't suppose you have an opinion regarding my Race questions, below? :) AndonSage 10:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you Vraeth :::Btw, an optional way for rename requests is useing on top of the article :::-- 16:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Race questions I have a couple questions regarding monsters and their race. It seems to me that A cleansing entity would be a Wisp, but there's no Wisp race. Is it considered Air Elemental? The quests for them talk about "wisp essence," though. Maybe a Wisp is a subset of Air Elemental? I also didn't find a Water Elemental category for An aqueous scrubber so I made one, and there was already a race image for it (just no category). Also, what race are the a void crusher and A topiaric ripper (Monster)? It's not Void Beast, is all I know. Also, I noticed today that Ropers are a subset of Earth Elemental. Is there a way to relate race subsets to an overall race? Thanks. AndonSage 03:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thinking on this, and reviewing various monsters and quests, I now think the mobs that look like a void crusher or a void destroyer (SH) are probably Void Beasts. They are just a different model of Void Beast than what the current looks like. What do you think? I've been leaving the Race field blank, but I can go back and change it to Void Beast if you agree that's the correct race. AndonSage 10:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::About Wisp: Actually there is a Wisp Race, the problem is that Category:Race has 213 entries atm and Wisp was hinding on page 2 (201-213) ::About the 2 Void mobs: Nether Beast would be matching i guess, same race as Ultaclypse in Palace of the Ancient One ::-- 16:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Scrolls with temporary effects There are some items in the game that bestow temporary effects when you use them on a weapon. Take a look at these images: File:Quel'ule Scroll of Combat.png and File:Quel'ule Scroll of Power.png. I couldn't find the prior tier's scrolls to check as an example (Sathirian Scroll of XXX). What I'm wondering is what template these would be entered as. Item? Adornment? Potion? Thanks. AndonSage 04:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :these are temporary adornments --Vraeth 09:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah hah! Thanks! AndonSage 10:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I started the Template:TempAdornInformation a while ago for those, but i didn't checked yet if they need an update with Sentinel's Fate :/ :::If there is a need for an update of the template please drop a note at the talk page. :::-- 16:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Classrewardtable not working properly I just tried using the Classrewardtable for Follow the Bot and all the links worked except the Assassin link. Can you please take a look at it and see what may be the issue? Abelard Oasis 19:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed, Sorry i was a litte to fast there with copy/paste :-- 19:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, that corrected it. ::Abelard Oasis 19:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The Vigilant: Infiltration Just letting you know I edited the page "The Vigilant: Infiltration", but forgot to log in before submitting the change. :np =) -- 10:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow, I had no idea that a Classrewardtable template existed. I must be missing a news page somewhere, for when you add in things like that. Can you tell me what I should be reading here each day, so I don't miss things like that? Thanks :) AndonSage 07:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I created that one yesterday tbh =) :An easy way to find such thing is if you go to recent changes and use Namespace: Templates. In that way you can see all recent changes done to templates. :Maybe we should start somekind of editor news, worth thinking about at least. :-- 10:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Menu Please would you add Soloing Timeline to the sidebar menu? I remember the page being linked under Reference/Quests, but now the "Solo Timelines" menu item links to the category instead. The timeline chart is far more intuitive as a navigational tool. dubh 04:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done, makes sense since the other timelines like to article too. -- 10:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Silence Effect When changing a couple of items to reflect the SF changes, I noticed that Silence hadn't been added as an Equipment Effect yet, so I added it in, along with the EquipEffectDesc. I only had two items to go by: Sel'Nok's Chain of Authority and Disruptive Slippers. The only difference in the Silence effect between the two items was the increased resistibility level, so I added that in as the second parameter in the EquipEffectDesc template. Could you or any others check items that you know of with the Silence effect to see if there needs to be additional parameters? For example, the "Only affects targets level XXX" on both the items I saw was 121, but I'm wondering if that is different on other items. I'd like to nail this down before changing more items with the Silence effect. Thanks :) AndonSage Classrewardtable suggestions I like the Classrewardtable template, but I have a couple of suggestions: # The rewards involved are not always armor. They could be weapons or equipment (e.g. jewelry or charms). So I'd change the headings from Class Armor to something like Class Equipment. # The current table is a bit too detailed. Sometimes the reward is based on meta-class... Fighter, Scout, Mage, Priest. So an Illusionist would have the same choices as a Conjuror. # Sometimes there are multiple rewards involved. I know my Conjuror usually has at least two choices. The current table doesn't allow for this situation. Just figured I'd throw this out for discussion. AndonSage 03:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC)